Reefside Flashpoint
by crest of hope
Summary: It's been a year since the Dino Thunder Rangers have been out of commission and they resume their high school lives while retaining their Power Ranger abilities. Kim is a SRU SWAT cop what happens when SRU is Called to Reefside high school.
1. Episode 1: high school emergency

_**Power Rangers : Flashpoint**_

_**Beta Read by: Hunter10600**_

**A/N: This story will have ideas taken from Flashpoint. I have changed the character's name from Flashpoint names so it will not be a crossover.**

**A/N: Takes place A year after dino thunder, but instead of the dino thunder gang being seniors they were Juniors, So now they are seniors. Trini Cranston (wife of Billy) is now the principal of Reefside high. The Dino rangers still have their powers and Use them occasionally to help Police in extreme and dire situations**

**OC Character Introductions**

* * *

><p>Sgt. Kelvin Lane<p>

Aside from being the team's Sergeant and leader, he is a crisis negotiator. As such, he prefers that situations be resolved through dialogue instead of lethal force. He learned the art of negotiation when he was able to survive a hard life under his strict father. He is divorced from his wife and became estranged from his only son, Dean, because he spent too much time with the SRU years ago and he had a drinking problem. Kelvin cares not only for his team, but for the lives of the innocents and those subjects who are about to make a mistake that will ruin an otherwise good life. He often puts the blame for a failed attempt to save a life solely on himself, something James often reminds him of.

James Parker

The veteran of the Strategic Response Unit team, he is the team's tactical leader in the field. He has been trained to use lethal force, and is constantly troubled with it. He sometimes needs to use it to save the lives of others and has some problems with his wife of fifteen years, Sophie, and son Clark due to the nature of his job, and the fact that he is strongly attached to his SRU colleagues. For example, he once deliberately missed the anniversary of his in-laws for work. he also has a daughter Isabelle who is 5 months old.

Carlos Scarlatti

Serving on the team as a less-lethal weapons operator, trying to help others due to his former gangster life before he decided to reform and join the police. Carlos knowledge on street gangs was helpful to the SRU team.

Micheal "Salty" Saltalamcia

Salty is on the team as a demolitions and tactical tech expert, trying to learn from the older SRU veterans while at the same time working to be a successful SRU operator. He is usually in charge of hi-tech intel from the van and he operates an anti-explosives robot who he calls 'Babycakes'. He is a constantly happy and optimistic young man who is always willing to help others and is deeply touched by his job. He lives with his Mother and Father and is quite pleased to be incredibly in touch with his Italian heritage and speaks the language fluently.

Jayden Young

A former Master Sergeant and ex-special forces operative of the US Army Green Berets He joined the SRU unit, replacing the promoted Roland 'Rolie' Cray, after he was involved in Afghan combat operations. Due to his experience in Afghanistan, Jayden believed that lethal force was the solution instead of using negotiation to resolve situations.

Wesley "Wes" Callaghan

The other married operator in the SRU along with James, Wes is the team's entry tactics and Close Quarters Battle expert and less-lethal weapons specialist aside from Carlos. He's also often in charge of acquiring visual inside the area of the operations through several type of surveillance gadgets. He has three young daughters, and often takes a lot of teasing from his friends and colleagues for being a little 'too in touch' with his feminine side as a result. His wife, Shelley, was once in an abusive marriage, and he is very protective of her and strongly against domestic violence.

_**Episode 1: High School Emergency**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: ReefSide high school<strong>

**Time: 7:30 AM**

It was the third week of school at Reefside High, the School was full with about 3000 teenagers, 150 teachers, ten administrators, and ten security guards. The late bell had just rung and all the kids were in class, well almost all of them. Others were scrambling the hallways dodging the hall monitors and teachers to avoid being sent to the principle's office for being late.

So in Dr. Oliver's classroom, Tommy was getting his senior class to settle down. Once they were settled Tommy began teaching his lesson for AP Chemistry. Everything was peaceful when all of a sudden a young boy, about 5'11' in height, with glasses burst through the door of the classroom, surprising everyone, as they hadn't seen him in class before.

"Dean, let me see your schedule" Tommy said, extending a hand.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Dr. Oliver" Dean replied menacingly, as he pulled 9mm pistol from the back pocket of his jeans.

"BOOM!BOOM!"

Loud shots rang out through the school, and the class bully fell to the ground, blood spilling from his forehead. The students in the class quickly dropped to the ground and crawled under the chemistry tables, fearing for their lives. As the boy fled from the classroom, Dr. Oliver called security. As the panicked seniors breathed sighs of relief, the voice of their Principal Cranston spoke through the speakers.

"Students and faculty of Reefside High, may I please have your attention!" With a pause, static crackled through and several background voices could be heard. "This is Principal Cranston." She continued," We are currently under Code Red Lock-down! Please follow all Code Red procedures, security will be here shortly. Thank you."

With that Tommy sprang into action (having years of Power Ranger training helped), as he quickly quieted the students, shut off the lights and locked the doors before rushing to the class bully's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Reefside Police : Strategic Response Unit HQ<strong>

**Time: 7:59 AM**

The seven members of SRU SWAT Team 1 were in the briefing room. A discussion involving procedures during a high school shoot out had been brought up and they had broken into an argument of whether to face it be lethal force or negotiation.

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Team 1, Hot Call! Shots fired at Reefside High School, gear up and move out!"

"Alright team, gear up! You know the drill!" Sgt. Kelvin Lane commanded, as the team began arming themselves.

_'Oh no! That's the school where Trini serves as principal! Hopefully, she won't notice me!'_ Kimberly thought worriedly as she suited up. _'And maybe Dr. Oliver isn't Tommy?'_

With that, the team quickly boarded their black SUVs, turned on their sirens and sped to Reefside High.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Reefside High School Front Office<strong>

**Time: 8:13 AM**

The seven members of the SRU SWAT Team 1 entered the front office and established a command post. Once the command post had been set up, Officer Carlos opened his laptop.

"This is Officer Carlos Scarlatti. 8:13 AM, SRU arrives on scene" Officer Scarlatti said to the computer for the transcripts

"Jayden and Wes, secure floor 1 and user loitering students in the hallways to safety." Srt. Lane ordered, the said people nodded affirmatively before running to their post. "Salty and Carlos, stay in the front office gathering Intel. James and Kimberly, visit the crime scene Room 211 and talk to the witnesses. See if you can find a description on the subject. We'll send in EMTS to check the victim. All clear!"

"Yes Serge" The others shouted in unison.

"Move out!" They nodded and ran to their posts.

"10-4" replied Kimberly

As everyone left to their duties, Kelvin talked with Principal Trini Cranston for more Intel.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Room 211<strong>

**Time: 8:20 AM**

While Kim and James guarded the doors outside the crime scene, Tommy was inside trying to keep his class quiet.

"This is Cassidy Cornell with the top news of this week. Recently, Dean Giambi , that senior nerd who got picked on, pulled a gun in this classroom." Cassidy whispered and motioned Devin to follow her as they crawled over to the victim. "What do you have to say?" She pointed the microphone to the bully, now recognized as David Earnhardt. Blood had pooled on the floor surrounding him, and was now smothered all over Cassidy's pink skirt and hands.

"Cassidy, shut up! The gunman can be outside this classroom waiting to come in" Kira Ford whisper yelled, fear lacing her words. She was huddled underneath a desk that was three desks behind Cassidy with none other than Trent Fernandez.

"Everyone please be quiet! We need to keep calm, this is a serous situation and it isn't a time for your news report, Cassidy!" Dr. Oliver whisper yelled. "Now Cassidy, move away from the body, we don't-" Dr. Oliver started, but was suddenly interrupted as the door was kicked down.

"This is the Police Strategic Response Unit! Is everyone okay?" The officers in clad black SWAT uniform shouted.

"I am officer Kimberly Hart and this is officer James Parker. We are here to help, now please come out from underneath the desk and line up against the back wall." Kimberly ordered as James began ushering the students. "James will talk to each one of you on your account of this situation, don't be afraid to say anything. We need all the help we can have." Kim then strode over to the body, knelt down and felt for the pulse.

Checking for any other damage, she found bullet wounds hitting the brain stem and the victim's neck

_'Whoever shot this must either be a good shot or he was just lucky. Hopefully there won't be any more dead bodies.'_ Kimberly thought, as she stood from checking the victim and surveyed the class for the teacher.

"Bullet wounds on the victim are found at the brain stem and around the neck and there is no pulse" Kimberly spoke into her radio. She walked over to James and he pointed to the man standing with a group of teenagers dressed in colors red, yellow, blue and white.

"Sir, are you the teacher here?" She tapped on his shoulder and asked.

"Yes, I am" He responded gruffly. "Dr. Tommy Oliver." He said extending a hand. She grasped it firmly and shook.

"Kimberly Hart, I need an adult's point of view on this." She said, and pointed to the side. "Please follow me." Kim noticed a knowing glance that Tommy gave towards the students and walked over to a secluded area.

"I know it's you, Kim." Tommy said softly. He gave her a soft look of shock and hurt, but Kim couldn't let her emotions get into her work.

"I'm here on a job Tommy." She replied curtly. " Now, I need a description of the gunman."

"He is a young Caucasian male with black hair and glasses."

"Do you know what clothing he was wearing?"

"He was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up." Tommy replied, "His name is Dean Giambi, a senior in my seventh period class. He is an overall great student with straight A's, but other than that I don't know why he would feel the need to bring a gun to school." Tommy added.

"Has he ever been bullied? And is there a relation to the victim? Kimberly asked.

"I know Dean's been bullied before because I've seen him in the nurses office with broken glasses and minor injuries." Tommy said thoughtfully, "He has no relation to the victim, David Earnhardt, other than Earnhardt being the class bully-"

"Has the victim been involved in any out of conduct school activity, resulting in suspension?" asked Kimberly

"He has just returned from a 1 week bullying suspension." replied Tommy

"Um Serge, you got that right?" Kimberly asked over the radio, as she began walking over to the victim. The EMTS had arrived and were now cleaning up the floor.

"Bring me the bullets once their out of the victim, I need them for evidence." Kim said to one of the EMTS as she waited for the Sergeant to answer.

Static crackled and his voice sounded through the radio. "Yes I did. Retrieve a list of all the other bullies, they could be in possible danger. Move-!"

"BOOM!"

Another loud shot rang through the school and all muttering and chattering stopped.

"James, let's go! That was close by! Let's go!" Kimberly yelled as she ran out the door.

"Right behind, you Kim" James shouted after her.

Upon exiting the classroom and entering the hallway, they found a body on the ground with blood gushing out of the left leg. Kim rushed over to the boy and found him breathing heavily but still conscious.

"Serge, we have another victim here. And by the looks of it, you may have been right about his hit list." Kimberly yelled through the radio, as Jason calmed the said victim. "Send in EMTS and an ambulance, stat!"

"Kimberly, return to room 211 and continue interrogating the teacher. He may know more about this, James meet me at the closest stairway. We'll scout the second floor" ordered Kelvin "The other teams are arriving and have secured the perimeter, it's only a matter of time before our gunman'll be flushed out. Now let's move!"

"10-4" they both replied

With that they split up and Kimberly re-entered the class room shutting the door behind her. She started to walk towards Tommy

"Tommy, I need to know more about the bullying that took place involving the gunman. We reason to believe that the shooting is caused by bullying, do you have anymore information?" Kim inquired as she pulled Dr. O aside.

"During lunch duty the other day, I witnessed four other seniors from the football team pushing Dean. According to Dean, they had taken his lunch and homework before stuffing him inside a trash bin." Tommy elaborated, "I sent the four kids to Principal Cranston's office where they received 1 week suspensions. They were supposed to return to school today."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Reefside High First Floor<strong>

**Time: 8:45 AM**

"Attention SRU Team 1, subject's name is Dean Giambi. Caucasian male, five foot eleven, aged 18 attending the school as a senior. Clothing is noted to be blue jeans and black hoodie. Motive: unknown, however the gunman is a bully victim. Bullying maybe the cause." Sgt. Lane said through the radios.

"10-4" Jayden replied.

After scouting the hallways they entered the cafeteria. Upon finding nothing, Wes communicated with the others through the radio, "Floor 1, all clear."

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Reefside high Room 211<strong>

**Time: 9:01 Am**

After her interrogation with Tommy, Kim saw a flash of black zoom by the window of the classroom door. Acting quickly, she burst through the doors and chased after who she assumed was the gunman.

"Guys, I got a visual" Kim yelled through the radio.

"Kim, do not use force! Follow and arrest the gunman, do not engage with force!" Sgt. Lane's voice blared through her radio.

She grunted as she began chasing Dean down the hallways of Reefside High, turning left, right then left, before tackling him down and handcuffing him. As he went down, the gun slid through the hallway.

"Subject in custody, waiting for pick-up in room 211" yelled Kim through the radio.

With that Kimberly picked up the gun and with Dean, they walked to room 211. As the other team members began entering in, she walked up to Tommy.

"Um, Tommy it's really good to see you again, and I'm sorry if I was a little hos-."

"It's fine Kim, there's no need for you to apologize. You were just doing your job." Tommy interrupted, giving Kim a warm smile.

"If you want, we can meet up after work today?" Kimberly offered.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where do you want to meet?" Tommy asked, as he pulled his phone out.

"Today at my place, how does that sound?" Kim asked.

"That'll be great!"Tommy replied enthusiastically.

"My address is 1611 Valencia Road. Swing by around seven." Kim stated, as she turned around to leave.

"It's a date!" Tommy replied, after typing down her address.

_'Does he still have feelings for me?'_ Kim thought.

With that, Kim walked outside the school with her team. As they were about to pull out, however Trini stopped them.

" Trini, I'll meet you here tomorrow. Got it!?" Kim asked.

" Got it." Trini replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>To Be Continued..<span>**_

_**What will happen when Trini and Tommy meet with Kimberly?**_

_**Find out in Episode 2: The Threat to Peace...**_


	2. Episode 2: The Threat to Peace

**Power Rangers: Flashpoint**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Thank your reviewers and if you have any ideas please share them I may include it in the fiction**

**BetaRead by Hunter10600**

**Episode 2: The Threat to Peace**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Cyber Café<strong>

**Time: 2:40 Pm**

Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Tommy were gathered around a table discussing the happenings during the high school shooting when Hayley came up to them.

"So I heard on the news of what happened today at school. Glad to see you guys are alright." Hayley smiled gently at them, serving the kids there smoothies.

"I think it was one of the AV buddies in your club, Ethan?" She shot Ethan a questioning look before continuing. "It was Dean Giambi, he burst into the classroom and when Dr. O tried to ask for his schedule, he shot David and ran out." Kira finished.

"Yeah, but we're safe, now that he's in custody." Trent reassured, looking up from his sketching.

"Wait a minute that happened in your class, Tommy?" Hayley asked hands placed on her hips with a pointed glare at him.

"Yes, and before you go on about the team's safety remember that we're still Rangers." Tommy replied, full expecting Hayley's oncoming lecture. "Anyways, you'll never believe who I saw today."

"Wait, are you talking about that hot SRU chic?" Connor asked shockingly. "Who knew you were such a lady's man, Dr. O?" He laughed along Ethan.

"Wait, you scored her number?" Ethan laughed unbelievingly, punching Dr. O jokingly.

"Enough guys." Hayley berated, motioning for Dr. O to continue.

"Thank you, and yes Connor. I used to date her in high school but she wrote a 'Dear John' letter and broke me up." Tommy answered wistfully.

"She looked familiar, I saw her in your group picture of the first Power Ranger team." Kira added, and suddenly all eyes were on Dr. O.

"Yes, she was the original Pink Ranger." Dr. O answered dismissively. "Anyways, Hayley can I have a cream coffee with no sugar."

"Right away, Tommy!" Hayley enthusiastically walked towards the kitchen. "And Trent it's time for your shif-!" She was suddenly thrown across the room, flying back and slamming against the wall with a horrific thud. Trent, who had already been standing, rushed to Haley's side. Other customers began fleeing to the exit door.

Desperately trying to keep the crowd of people calm as Kira, Connor and Ethan ushered people single file, Dr. O spotted a package by the door. Knowing it couldn't be anything but good, he dialed 911.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: SRU Headquarters<strong>

**Time: 2:40 PM**

The seven members the SRU SWAT Team 1 sat in the briefing room, debriefing themselves of Reefside High shooting occurring earlier that day.

"Come on guys, we should have used lethal force."Jayden protested.

"What are you, crazy?! Is your head telling you that the consequences of killing an 18-year-old are okay?" Kim yelled, flailing her arms. "We'll have FBI breathing down our backs for god knows how long and you'll be out of a job?!"

"He is guilty of committing first degree murder and injuring a fellow student! Let's just put him out of his misery and kill him, he's already sentenced to life in prison." Jayden reasoned a frustrated look painted on his face.

"We are not the Green Berets, Jayden. We're just cops and our job is to keep people safe and that includes kids, which is him." James negotiated, standing himself between Kim and Jayden, both looking murderous.

The room was painfully quiet for a moment, before all hell broke loose. Each teammate except Sgt. Kelvin was involved in an argument, siding with either Kim (who the majority sided with) or Jayden.

Kelvin was clearly losing his temper as he struggled to yell above the team, but to no avail. Knowing full well that the room was sound proof, he resorted to Plan B. He drew his pistol and fired several shots at the ceiling until the room was quiet.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THE BICKERING! WE ARE NOT THE MILITARY! WE ARE COPS! WE DON'T USE LETHAL FORCE UNLESS ALL OTHER MEASURES FAIL ROOKIE! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN WITH US FOR THREE MONTHS TO REPLACE ROLIE AND COMPARED TO THESE GUYS YOU'RE NOTHING! THEY'VE BEEN HERE FOR OVER 3 YEARS, AND IF YOU LISTEN TO THEM YOU MIGHT LEARN SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" Kelvin exploded, his voice echoing off the walls. "DISMISSED!"

As they filed out the room, the alarm sounded.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Team 1! Hot Call bomb explosion! And a suspicious package found at the Cyber Café. According to the caller named Tommy Oliver the bomb exploded in the kitchen while the suspicious package was found in the doorway!"

"Alright team, gear up!" Sgt Kelvin Lane yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Cyber Cafe<strong>

**Time: 3:15 Pm**

The three SRU SUVs and the mobile command truck arrived at the café accompanied by the ambulances of Reefside Hospital.

"Salty defuse that bomb, Carlos retrieve Intel on who planted that bomb!" Sgt. Kelvin ordered and the two opened the doors and rushed in to the café.

"Jayden, Wes and James talk to any witnesses and see if there were any suspicious activities seen." The three then exited the SUV with a nod.

"Kim, talk with the 911 caller, Tommy Oliver. I will help talk with the owner gathering information." Sgt. Kelvin ordered, and with that Kim entered the café.

_'Here we go again!? Why is he always stuck in this kind of trouble, it's just like-!'_ Kim shook the thoughts out her head and advanced towards Tommy.

"Nice seeing you. Again." Kim chuckled jokingly. "What seems to have been the problem?"

"I was here with a few students of mine for you know… extra credit, when Hayley Ziktor, the owner of this café and a friend of ours, walked up to us." Tommy replied.

"As she was going to get me a coffee, a bomb exploded sending her flying from the kitchen to that wall." Tommy pointed over to the wall opposite of the kitchen doors where the EMT's were setting the unconscious Hayley on a gurney.

"Do you have any idea who would have done this? Has Hayley made any enemies?" Kim questioned her eyes still on Hayley as she was wheeled outside to the ambulance followed by the Sgt.

"Well, I wouldn't know. She helps everyone, even total strangers." Tommy replied, "We went to college together as undergraduates before receiving our advanced degrees."

* * *

><p>Location: Inside Cyber Cafe<p>

Time: 3:16 PM

Salty very carefully opened the package after seeing that there is no movement switches with his machine that he calls buttercups, and found a letter with a red 'J' sealing it closed. Underneath the letter, he found a box with one wire which he cut, defusing the bomb.

"Bomb is defused, but I have a letter that you should really take a look at. It was in the bomb." Salty spoke through the radio, to the Sgt.

"Bring the letter over to me." Kelvin ordered.

"Got it Serge!" Salty replied before carefully walking outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Outside the Cyber Cafe<strong>

**Time: 3:20 PM**

"Salty, what does the letter say?" Sgt. Kelvin inquired, as the other teammates gathered around.

Then Salty began to read the letter in front of his six teammates it said:

_'Flash of light, fear so bright,_

_Screams of children, oh what a delight!_

_The roar of thunder from a mass of chaos,_

_As the warning sirens bring no life's loss!_

_But no fear be known in gallant heroes,_

_As widespread panic bring destruction and woes!_

_Fear, the thunder!_

_Fear, the light!_

_Fear freedom's true glory in sight!_

_-Jamie the Freedomist ;)_

Beware Reefside, Beware Angel Grove! In 1 week's time more damage, destruction and chaos shall reign in this state. For this is only the beginning… 'Til next time…'

"Winnie, search the database and state records for a 'Jamie the Freedomist'." James spoke through the radio to their HQ.

"Guys, we need to find out who this is and stop him before next week and what the rest of this letter means. Lives are at stake here!" Kim said, a feeling of déjà vu overwhelming her.

Just like the old days, Kim reminisced in her thoughts.

As they continued discussing the status of their new situation, Winnie came on the radio.

"SRU SWAT Team 1, do you copy?" Static blared before Sgt. Kelvin answered, "We copy."

"There is nothing on the files on this 'Jamie the Freedomist'. I checked, cross-checked, and cross-referenced everything but found nothing." They could hear a few clicks, before she came in through the radio once again. "I even checked with the dispatcher of the Anti-Terrorism Unit and even they couldn't find anything!" Winnie's voice exclaimed, her voice sounding panicked.

"We'll have to wait and prepare for whatever next week brings us." Sgt. Kelvin ordered. "Let's go ahead and call Commander Stone of Angle Grove Police Department and warn him of the threat" He continued.

"You can't be serious! We'll just be waiting ducks!" Kim burst out, shocked that they couldn't do anything else.

"I'm afraid not, Officer Hart."

"Do we have another option?" Kim cried.

"I wish we did Kimberly. I wish we did" Sgt. Kelvin softly responded. "In the mean time let's head back to HQ and debrief." As they began piling back in their SUVs, Sgt. Kelvin stopped Kim before she could follow in.

"Kim, you look like you need to talk to someone." He softly said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I do" She replied distractedly, her eyes wandering to Tommy as he pulled out from the parking lot.

"Okay, you can talk to me." He answered.

"Well, that was Tommy, Michelle's dad, and he's coming over tonight for dinner and I don't know what to say that won't freak him out." she replied

"Well, just do what you feel comfortable with. If you want to tell him now, then you tell him. Just do it when you're ready, and if you're not, maybe the team can babysit her?" He replied jokingly.

"Thanks, Kelvin." She smiled brightly, giving said officer a hug.

"It's not a problem. Now go home and get ready, Kim." He nodded to her.

"But-!" Kim protested. Sgt. Kelvin rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's an order; you look like you need some time off." And with that, he walked away, leaving Kim shocked and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Reefside Hospital<strong>

**Time: 3:40 PM**

"Visitors for Hayley Ziktor, Room 311."

As the rangers and Tommy entered the hospital room, they were greeted with the sight of Hayley lying peacefully awake on a hospital bed. Several IVs were hooked to different monitors tracing back to Hayley, who had a cast wrapped around her neck and her leg was elevated. A metal plate was attached to her back her head wrapped in bandages.

"Hey there, Hayley. How're you feeling?" Connor questioned, upon entering.

"I'm fine, except for a few minor scra—!" She began.

"Minor! We were worried sick about you Hayley! And we'll find whoever did this to you." Kira interrupted, her arms crossed. "They messed with us and I think it's time the Rangers get involved."

"Not yet, Kira. We're not sure what he's capable of and what his motives are. This is the SRU's job, let's leave it to them." Tommy replied, as they all gathered around Hayley's bed.

"I'm flattered that you'd do something like that for me but, like Tommy said. It's the SRU's problem, not ours." Hayley agreed, to which Kira stormed out.

"I'll go talk to her." Trent said. "My dad's agreed to pay for your hospital bill and damages caused by the bombing. I've also will be managing the café while you've been gone. Hope you feel better." With a wave goodbye and a "Thanks for everything" from Hayley, Trent exited the room and went after Kira.

After a few moments of chatting and catching up, Connor and Ethan made their exits because of soccer practice and an AV club meeting concerning Dean Giambi leaving Tommy to vent about the one and only, Kimberly Hart.

After telling her of their run in once again and asking for advice, they talked back and forth tossing ideas.

"Just do what your heart says, which I know is cliche, but it works." Hayley said, before Tommy got up to leave.

"Thanks, for everything, Hayley. I don't know what'd happen if you weren't the owner of Cyber Café." Chuckling, they said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: SRU Headquarters<strong>

**Time: 4:40 PM**

The six remaining members of SRU Team 1 sat around the table in the briefing room trying to decode Jamie's message.

"I should know this!" Carlos yelled frustratingly as he pounded his fist firmly against the table.

"Hey, don't stress yourself out. We'll figure this out eventually." Sgt. Kelvin said, putting a comforting hand on Carlos's shoulder. "But for now, it's poker night!" He yelled enthusiastically, as the rest of the team began clearing the table.

"Now, where's the dip?" They all laughed including Carlos, who was now relaxed more than ever.

'We'll figure this out, and bring Jamie down. But tonight's poker night, bring on the tacos!' Carlos thought as Kelvin dealt everyone their cards while passing around the nacho dip Wes's wife had made.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

**Will the SRU Team ever crack the code? Will Hayley be able to recover and how will Tommy and Trini react to a long needed reunion with Kim?**

**Find out in Episode 3: Ranger Reunion…**


	3. The Ranger Reunion

_**Power Rangers : Flashpoint**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**_

Thank you for your wonderful reviews! If you have any ideas please share them, I may include it in the fiction! Sorry for not updating in a long time

**BetaRead by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley**

**Episode 3 : The Ranger Reunion**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Location: Kimberly's house<em>**

**_Time: 7:00 PM_**

"Dinner's ready, hopefully Tommy won't be late like he always was." Kim mumbled as she set the table. "Now I need to get changed."

Two minutes later, the door bell rang. "I'm coming, just a sec!" She yelled, as she rushed down the stairs to the door. Calming herself, she swung open the door and there stood Tommy, with a bouquet of flowers.

"Tommy, you didn't have to bring flowers! Dinner's ready, so why don't you come on in and hang your coat on the rack." Kim enthusiastically said, as she left to put the flowers in a vase.

"Wait, I thought we were going out to eat. Are we?" Tommy asked, as he hung his coat.

"I owe you some answers, some that I don't feel comfortable answering in public." Kim replied as she led him to the dinner table and served him food. Tommy nodded his head in understanding.

"So, ask away." Kim chuckled, as she watched Tommy's confused expression morph into a more solemn one, it reminded her of their Ranger days.

"The letter." Tommy answered, after a few silent beats. "I know you didn't meet anyone else, I just want to know why you gave up on our relationship."

"Well, the truth about the letter was that I never meet someone else. It was wrong of me to do so, but I wrote it so you and I can move on because I never believed a long distance relationship between us could work." Kim replied. "When I left for the Pan Globals, I found myself staying up all night wondering if you were hurt, and missing you smile and your voice. I knew you'd probably be affected the same way, and I thought that I would be in the way of your duties as a Ranger."

"It's alright, Kim. I understand. You did what you did because you thought it was the best and safest for both of us. I've already forgiven you for it, so there's no need to apologize." Tommy answered, and reached out the hold Kim's hand across the table. Kim refused to meet his eyes, only staring down at their spaghetti dinner, but when she did, Tommy found her eyes were red rimmed. He tossed her a grin, and she smiled back at him. After a few moments of silence, Tommy cleared his throat and resumed his questioning.

"After The Pan Globals, I decided to try out some criminal justice classes. I loved it, so I continued and received my bachelors in criminal justice. I moved to Reefside and was stationed here as an SRU officer. "Kim replied nonchalantly.

"Glad to see that you've landed on your feet after the Pan Globals." Tommy commented, as he took a sip of water from his glass.

"Now, I think I deserve to ask you"said Kim then paused for minute

"Well, what is it?" Tommy replied, after setting down his cup.

"How did you, Tommy Oliver, get sucked back into being a Ranger? And don't tell me that it's not true, because you and I both know that's bull."

"W-What? How did you—?" Tommy stuttered, despite the gulp of water he'd drank his throat suddenly felt dry.

"I've known you for a long time Tommy, and I know your fighting style. Don't think I didn't end up putting two and two together." Kim smiled, as she watched his eyebrows furrow in concentration.

"I see why you're part of SRU." They both laughed.

"Okay, after I stopped racing, I decided going to college would be the ideal thing for me. And with TJ as Turbo Red, the world would be safe. So, with Billy, Trini and a college friend's help, I graduated college with a PhD in Paleontology." Tommy answered.

"Figures you didn't do it alone." Kim teased.

"As you know, I now teach at Reefside High, and I doubled as a Ranger slash Zordon, but now that Mesagog's gone, the city of Reefside doesn't need the Power Rangers anymore."

"With all this Ranger business and teaching, you must get pretty lonely." Kim said, with a slight smile on her face.

"It's pretty lonely, but I've always got the kids there for me. Dating hasn't worked out since I couldn't I keep—." Tommy hesitated.

"Couldn't keep, what? Couldn't keep them from turning into a baddie?" Kim joked.

"I couldn't keep comparing them to you." Tommy answered, avoiding the eye contact. They finished their dinner in silence, and as they stood at the doorway about to part ways, Tommy pulled Kim into a kiss.

When they pulled apart, Tommy looked Kim in the eye. "I know we've been distant, and that letter between us, I've put everything behind me, and maybe we could go out some time. An actual date, where we don't have anything to catch up on. Just spending time together."

"I'd like that Tommy." Kim replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Reefside High<strong>_

_**Time: 5:30 AM**_

Kim was sitting in her pink Chevy Camaro waiting for her best friend Trini. The rain pattered on her windshield and she watched as it was swiped off by the wipers.

After five minutes of watching the rain, she heard a car pull up and recognized Trini's yellow sedan. Trini parked in reverse right next to Kim's car before getting out with a yellow umbrella. Kim followed, with her pink umbrella in hand. They met up under the awning of the school's main entrance.

"So, how did go Tommy yesterday?" Trini asked as she began fumbling with her keys.

"Oh it went great. After the subject was in custody, Tommy pulled me aside. We talked and I gave him my address so we could meet up. We ate dinner and decided to give are relationship another chance." Kim replied.

"It's great that you two have mended your broken past." Trini offered a reassuring smile. "Now, how about the SRU?"

"After the Pan Globals, I'd decided to try out the criminal justice classes, and I loved it. That and the feeling of helping people inspired me to continue and I graduated, and was stationed here." Kim answered.

"Glad to see that you're doing what you love." Trini pushed open the door. "Maybe we can meet again later, I've got some business to take care of."

"Right, I need to get to work. I'll see you later."

With that, Kim slid into the driver's seat of her car put the key in ignition pulled away from the school's parking lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: SRU Headquarters<strong>_

_**Time: 6:50 Am**_

Kim had just walked out of the locker rooms, and was headed toward the weight room. Upon entering she found Kelvin was on the bench press (probably trying to break his record of benching), Carlos on the cycle looking like he was aiming to break it with the speed he was going at, Salty was also on the cycle; Jayden was practicing his kicks and punches on the punching bag, while Wes was on the shoulder press.

In the middle of the room was James. With his hands on his hips, he looked like an accusing mother. Kim had to stifle her laughter and she realized he was waiting for her.

"Hey boys!" Kim yelled as she strolled into the room.

"Hey Kim!" They all chimed, except James who stood with an even angrier face than before.

"Officer Kimberly Hart! Why are you twenty minutes late?" James questioned.

"Well, let's see." Kim pondered teasingly as she mocked thinking hard by furrowing her eyebrows, cocking her hips and tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Oh yeah! It's pouring hard outside and there was a car crash on I-5, which had all but one lane blocked, and traffic was terrible. You get where I'm coming from?" Kim replied sarcastically, sporting a smug grin.

"That's understandable. Now how did your date go with Tommy?" James loudly questioned, a smug expression slipping on his face. Everyone froze, as they turned their heads to Kim. Kelvin had almost dropped the weights; however Jayden, who'd finished with the punching bag and was wandering around, had caught it. Carlos stopped too quickly and was thrown off the cycle as it leaned forward because of his weight and speed. Salty just shook his head disapprovingly and chuckled. The only one minding his business was Wes, who was still on the shoulder press listening to Dancing Queen?

"It wasn't a date. It was two friends reconnecting after a long time of no contact." Then she turned to address her frozen teammates. "STOP BEING SO NOSY!"

With that outburst from Kim, everyone quickly acted like they were doing something the entire time knowing very well that it was in their best interest to keep Kim on her good side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Roman Pasta Restaurant<strong>_

_**Time: 12:45 PM**_

In a booth at the Roman Pasta Restaurant sat Jason, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Zack, Billy, and Kat. They were talking as they were waiting for their meals.

"I wish Tommy, Trini, and Kim were here. Then the Mighty Morphin' gang would be together." Zack said.

"Well, let's see. Tommy's off trying to be Ms. Appleby, while Trini is off trying to be Mr. Caplan, and god knows where Kim is! I haven't heard from her since the Pan Globals." Adam commented sarcastically. "Hopefully they're okay, considering what happened yesterday." He amended sincerely.

"Well, my wife told me she saw Kim yesterday but she didn't talk to her. She just passed by her and I was worried sick, I heard the news yesterday." Billy commented nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, Trini saw Kim and didn't speak to her?!" Aisha exclaimed, her hand flinging wildly to express her surprise. Unfortunately, the same moment and waitress passed by with a tray of drinks in her hand. As Aisha's wild arms shattered the glasses of water, another sound of shattering glass held their attention. Everyone in the restaurant immediately began to panic as the waiters and waitresses tried to calm them down. The front window of the restaurant was now reduced to a river of shards raining down upon the couple seated next to the window.

"Everyone down!" And the people seemed to follow, just as the doors burst open and revealed a man, dressed in plain gray trousers and a dark trench coat with a noticeably vibrant red scarf around his neck. His arm was outstretched with a gun perching his grip, aiming towards the civilians.

"Dove è mia moglie!?" He shouted, in a thick Italian accent. Jason, and his leadership skills, stood slowly with his arms. "Sir, if you'd please calm down, we can help you—!"

"I believe I asked a question. Where is my wife?! Mary Mussolini, where is she?!" A loud murmur spread among the staff members and Jason could only hear bits a fragments.

"—but she was never married! She—!"

"—on her break? She's supposed to—!"

"—with Giuseppe?"

"QUIET!" The man, now identified as Mr. Mussolini, roared. The murmurs ceased immediately as he leveled his gaze at Jason. Striding to the nearest waitress, he pulled her up and aimed his revolver to her temple.

"Bring me Mary Mussolini or she dies!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: SRU Headquarters<strong>_

_**Time: 12:50 PM**_

'"Team 1, gear up! Hot call, armed gunman at the Roman Pasta Restaurant!" Winnie called over the Intercom.

With that, the Team geared up and ran towards their SUVs and with sirens blaring they sped towards the Restaurant

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Roman Pasta Restaurant<strong>_

_**Time: 1:10 PM**_

The SRU SUVs and mobile command truck stopped in front of the Restaurant and the SRU team members exited in orderly fashion.

BANG!

A loud gunshot sounded and the team went into action.

"Serge, I'll be negotiating, you'll be my secondary." Kim commanded as armed herself.

"Got it! James, you're sierra one! Jayden, you're sierra two and Salty, you're in the truck with me!" Serge responded. "Carlos and Wes, you're with Kim. And remember, non lethal only! Now move out!" They nodded and quickly dispersed to their stations.

As Kim, Carlos, and Wes entered in the restaurant, the gunman turned towards them. A body lay on the ground with blood spilling from her head. As the gunman moved to step forward, Carlos and Wes stepped in front of Kim to protect her with their bullet shields.

"Get out now or this girl dies!" The gunman yelled, his gaze still fixed on Kim, as well as his gun, before pulling out another revolver and aiming it towards Kat.

"My name is Officer Kimberly Hart and I am with the Police Strategic Response Unit. I'm here to help, and I don't want to hurt you," Kim calmly said, as she began moving closer towards the gunman.

With that, Jason, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat all looked at Kim, their mouths open in shock and surprise.

"State your name, please. We're only here to help," Kim persuaded, as she kept her eyes locked on the armed man.

"Pepe Mussolini, now where is my wife?!" The gunman-Pepe-replied, roaring at Kim and keeping his finger at the trigger.

"Can you please inform me why you're looking for your wife?" Kim inquired, as she stepped forward slowly, closing in on Pepe.

"I know my wife's cheating on me! This is her restaurant!" Pepe replied angrily.

"Now, I know your upset but please put gun down. Violence only creates chaos, and that isn't the right way to resolve your marriage," Kim informed him, "Killing her will only land you in jail for the rest of your life. Her death will haunt you for the rest of your life if you do this. Trust me, I know." Kim continued.

Pepe looked towards her skeptically, before answering. "How do I know this isn't just a trick?!" He waved the revolver threateningly towards Kat, who froze in place.

Kim pulled out her badge and ID, before stating once again, "My name is Officer Kimberly Hart and I am with the Police Strategic Response Unit," Kim continued. "Please lower your weapon, I assure you that we'll hold you a fair trial and hire you a lawyer for your disputes againat your wife. Just please, put the gun down."

With that Kim stepped forward from behind the bullet shields and was now only a few feet away from Pepe. Pepe nodded and dropped the revolver, holding his hands up. The other SWAT members swooped in and cuffed the Italian, leading him towards their van and detaining him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Roman Pasta Restaurant<strong>_

_**Time: 1:30 Pm**_

After the subject was contained, Jason instantly got up and went to Kim. Pulling her aside, he led her outside so they could talk in private.

"Kim, I knew you were a cop, but come on! SRU? You're on a SWAT team?!" Jason exclaimed in disbelief.

"I met up with Tommy yesterday, and we decided to give our relationship another chance after I told him why I sent the letter." Kim quickly said interrupting Jason, who had began ranting on her decisions of being a cop.

"No, you didn't," Jason replied, "Tommy called me yesterday and told me everything. Long distance? That's bull, Kim. We both know that you can't keep him from it forever."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell him! I've just rekindled my relationship with the love of my life, who I'd previously broken up with through a 'Dear John' letter. I can't ruin this by revealing to him that—," Kim barely finished her sentence when tears began running down her cheeks.

"Kim, listen to me. This is Tommy Oliver, the man who has loved you and always has no matter what. He deserves to know what he's missed out on since high school." Jason said understandingly, "If you won't tell him, then I will. But it won't be pretty if he hears it from me. He deserves to know, and you need to tell him," Jason finished, and Pulled Kim into a hug. As they embraced, the six other members of her team made their appearance.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kim released Jason and smiled at him "Jason, I'd like you to meet my team." With that she waved the members over with a, "Guys, over here!" The team walked towards them, quizzical looks on their faces.

"Guys, this is Jason, my big brother," Kim introduced, " Jason, this is James Parker, our team leader and sniper number two." She motioned towards James, who saluted dutifully.

"Sgt Kelvin Lane, the lead negotiator, Michael 'Salty' Saltalamacia, the computer expert and brains of the team," She motioned to the two who stood by James.

"Jayden Young the military expert and former green beret, Carlos Scarlatti the Non-Lethal expert and Wesley 'Wes' Callaghan the immediate action expert," She finished, and pointed to the two who were carrying bullet shields.

"Nice to meet you," the team replied.

"We'll debrief after I address an important call," Kim said to her team, "Jason, gather the others and we'll meet tomorrow at Reefside Park."

"Okay Kim, I got it. We'll be there, but what time?" Jason agreed.

"11:00 Am" Kim answered.

"Got it, I'll see you tomorrow," Jason said as he waved goodbye to the team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Reefside High School Dr. Oliver Classroom<strong>_

_**Time: 1:40 PM**_

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Tommy, it's Kim," Kim answered. "We need to talk about the letter, there's more that needs to be said about it and I'd like it if we met in person for it."

"Is something wrong, Kim?" Tommy asked, worry lacing his voice.

"No, it's nothing about you. I just want to clear things with you, is it okay if I meet up with you after class? I got off work early, so…?" Kim replied.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just meet me at the parking lot, where my car is." Tommy said.

"See you there, handsome. Make sure you're not late." Kim teased.

"Okay, beautiful. See you there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: SRU headquarters<strong>_

_**Time: 2:10 PM**_

"Guys, we get off early today, right?" Salty questioned.

"Yes, we do. You can leave now, Salty, and be with your family," James replied.

"I'm off to meet with Tommy and talk with him about you know who," Kim said walking out the door in a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"See you Sunday, Kim. Good luck!" Kelvin wished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Location: Reefside High School Parking lot<strong>_

_**Time: 2:30**_

Kim's car entered the parking lot and drove towards Tommy's Jeep as he leaned against the door waiting with Trent standing by.

"We need to talk. I have to tell you something." Kim said, avoiding Tommy's gaze. Tommy nodded before tossing the keys to Trent.

"Trent, you can drive over to my house with Kira and the guys to start training with Hailey. It's okay to start without me." Tommy said, as he moved towards Kim, who had exited out her car.

"Will do, Dr. O." Trent answered before starting up the car. They watched together in silence as Trent pulled out and silently opened the doors to Kim's car. Kim revved the engine and pulled out, with awkward silence filling the air. As they pulled into an elementary school, Tommy turned to face Kim questioningly.

"What's wrong Kim?"

"I—I." Kim felt tears begin welling in her eyes, and she sniffled and cleared her throat before meeting his eyes.

"Tommy, you have a daughter."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**How will the gang react to Kimberly as a SRU cop? Find out in next episode!**_


	4. Meeting Lucia Oliver

_**Power Rangers: Reefside Flashpoint**_

_**Sorry for the late update**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**_

**Last Time on Reefside Flashpoint:**

_After meeting Kimberley at her house, Tommy and Kimberley decided to start over their relationship. The next day Kim meet Trini and Kim told Trini how she became a Cop. After meeting Trini, went to work then a shooting happened at a restaurant and Kim's Team was called up to the scene there she meet the rest of the mighty morphin gang after taking the subject into custody she had a long talk with Jason and Jason told her to tell the real reason about the letter. So after work Kimberley call Tommy and she meet Tommy after he got out of school and she told him He had a daughter._

_**Episode 4: Meeting Lucia Oliver**_

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Reefside Elementary School<strong>

**Time: 3:00pm**

"Kim I have a what?" asked Tommy

"Tommy you have a Daughter" Replied Kim with tears flowing down her cheeks

"And why didn't you tell me earlier Kim?" Said Tommy with a little anger in his voice

After Tommy said That Kim Just Burst into Tears and covered her eyes with her hands while crying she said "I had already broke your heart with that letter and I wanted you to not worry about us so when I found out I was 11 weeks pregnant 4 weeks after I sent the letter I kept it a secret to everyone but Jason."

"Kim. It's okay, I understand, what have happened in the past belongs in the past we need to only look at it so we can look at are mistakes and learn from them so we won't make the same mistakes again. Look Kim I want to be for are child Kim now that I know we have one." Tommy stated

Than Kim smiled with Joy then she stated as she was wiping her tears from her face "Thanks Tommy in case you want to know her Name is Lucia Britney Oliver and she will be 8 years old on December 5th"

"Okay now quick question were was she yesterday when I went over to your house" asked Tommy

"I had Jason Pick her up and watched her while you were at my house" Replied Kim as she opened the Car door "let's go I don't want to be late picking her up and we need to add you to the emergency contact list and on the list for people who can pick her up so you have your Id on you"

"Yes I do and I was about to tell you the same thing" answered Tommy as he opened the door as well.

Tommy and Kim then got out of the car and slowly started to walk toward the school entrance when, they entered the school entrance they made way to the Office as they reached the double glass doors there they meet a Hispanic lady with black hair who was about 5-6 with heels on and a Blue Business suit on who Kimberley ask "Ms. Garcia I would like to add someone to the emergency contact and the list of people who can pick Lucia Oliver up"

Then the lady now known as Ms. Garcia said "Sure I would love to help you with that by the way Ms. Hart Lucia behaved well today"

"Okay the person I want to add Name Is Tommy Oliver he is the biological father of Lucia" said Kimberley

"Okay that Information has been added can I see your Identification Mr. Oliver" said Ms. Garcia.

Then Tommy pulled out his Wallet and Took out his Driver's License and gave it to Ms. Garcia and after a few minutes with his License and typing on the Computer she was done with his License and she then gave it back to him and said "all set Dr. Oliver has been added to both list and is now able to be able to pick up Lucia, she should be here in less than 2 minutes"

"Okay thanks Ms. Garcia" said Kim

As 2 minutes passed Kim and Tommy sat and waited when a girl about 3 foot 11 inches with Black hair and wearing a classic school girl uniform navy blue skirt and white polo shirt with black Mary Jane shoes and white tights ran toward Kim then got up and hugged her then the girl while still hugging Kim said "Mommy, Mommy I got an A"

Kim than said "You did congratulations Lucia"

Then Kim, Tommy, and Lucia walked outside the school and toward Kim's pink Chevy Camaro.

"Mommy who is this man walking with us" ask Lucia when they were getting close to the car

"That is your father Lucia, I always told you I would find him and I did he will be picking you up and we will be together more now are you excited"

When Kim said that there was a huge smile on Lucia's face and she ran over and jumped into Tommy's arms and then she said "hello daddy I always wanted to meet you and I always asked mommy when will she find you and here you are, my name is Lucia"

Tommy then had tears in his eyes as he put Lucia down and stated "I will pick you up when Mommy is not able if you ever need help on your homework ask me I will help you now let's go home" as he entered the car along with Lucia who sat in her booster seat in the back of Tommy and they all put on their seat belt and Kim started the car and started to leave the parking lot

Then Tommy called Trent 'Hey Trent that is enough practice for today please tell the others to go home'

'Okay Dr. O I will tell them have a good night'

'You too Trent, bye'

'Bye'

Then Tommy put his phone away and turned his head to Kim and asked her "Um Kim would you like to go see the Reefside Jets take on the Detroit Red Wings at the Reefside garden today at 8:00 with Lucia I was going to surprise Jason and Adam but I think it is a better idea if we all go together as a family"

"Chris Osgood vs Roberto Louongo two of the best goaltenders in the NHL I would love to go as a family please don't be late getting ready we need to get there at 6:30 if we want to find parking okay" replied Kim

"Hey! I got rid of my late habit a long time ago" said Tommy

"Sure I will believe it when I see it" said Kim sarcastically

"Okay, Drop me off at my house when you can, so I can get ready and pick up the three tickets, is that is okay Kim?" asked Tommy

So then Kim drove were Tommy directed her to his house when he arrived he got out of the Camaro and ran inside his house got ready in 16 minutes grabbed the tickets and ran out toward Kim's cameo and entered it.

"Wow that was fast daddy" said Lucia

"Hey I thought you were sleeping" replied Tommy

"No I was not I was pretending to be asleep I was really listening to you and Mommy talk" said Lucia

"Tommy she does that a lot so don't worry you will know when she is really asleep" said Kim

"Oh okay, now let's go to your house, its only 3:56 so we have plenty of to eat, get ready unless you are still the same and still take 2 hours to get ready." Said Tommy

"Hay! I never took 2 hours to get ready I took 1 hour to get ready and after I became a cop I got rid of that habit" said Kim

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Reefside Garden<strong>

**Time: 6:30 pm**

"Oh come on this has to be the hardest time I ever had finding a parking here and I go here often" said a frustrated Tommy

"Relax, Tommy this is one of the best match-ups of the year of coarse it will be full" replied Kim, Then Kim saw a empty parking spot imedeatly pointed to the parking spot And said "look over there park my car and lets go and lets go"

Then Tommy parked Kim's car and got out and helped Kim get Lucia get out of the car and he picked up Lucia and carried her. Kim then had a smile of joy in her heart.

'those two look like they known each other for years their bonding vary well.' Thought Kim as She, Tommy with lucia in his arms started walking to the arena.

When they got to the arena Kim handed the security guard the tickets he checked them and handed them back to Kim.

Kim then led the way threw the long walk down the tunnel to the arena.

"Well Kim, you certainly have been here before it looks like." ask Tommy

"Yea I was here last year when Luongo got hurt and then the Anaheim mighty Ducks scored 5 goals on 5 shots which made reefside lose the game seven in the first round of the playoffs." Replied Kim

"Don't remind me we were up 4 - 0 then lost 8-4 " said Tommy

"So according to the tickets we are in the 3 row behind the goaltender great seats lets hope we come out with a win today." Said Kim after several minutes of walking

Then after walking almost 20 minutes with the restroom detour Kim, Tommy, And Lucia all sat down in there seats and noticed the Megatron board said 15 minutes to puck drop

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time to introduce the starting lineup for the Detroit red wings at right wing Tomas Holstom, at center Steve Yserman, at left wing Brandon Shannahan, at defenive man Nicklas Lindstrom at defensive man Chris Chelios at goaltender Chris Osgood."said the announcer "And now introducing the starting lineup for your Reefside Jets! At left wing Marion Hossa! at center Joe Thornton! at right wing Mark Recchi! at defensive man Zdano Chara! At defensive man Darren Hatcher! At goaltender Roberto Luongo! Now please rise and remove your hats for the presentation of are nation's Colours."

* * *

><p><strong> How will the team react to the meeting at the park? <strong>

**Find out next time on Power rangers: Reefside Flashpoint**

Again I apologize for not updating in a while and my updates are going to be more spread out now that I have a daughter to take care of.


End file.
